


SPN Challenge:- An Unhappy Memory

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, drabble challenge, word:-bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- bottom.Sam's memory of the Ma'lak box and of Dean's idea of using it to trap Michael, torments him.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 4





	SPN Challenge:- An Unhappy Memory

You realize that closing yourself in a Ma'lak Box and burying it at the bottom of the ocean has to be the worst idea you ever came up with.  
Sam remembered yelling the words at his brother after he'd found out what Dean had been up to.

For some reason, the memory of that day exploded forcefully in Sam's mind. The horror the younger Winchester had experienced at what Dean was ready to do had been overwhelming.

That night standing by the Impala, Sam hadn't been able to keep calm any longer. He'd felt his emotions rising in an unstoppable tsunami, impeding him to think of anything other than stopping his sibling.  
He'd yanked Dean into a hug, though it wasn't of joy.

He was tottering on the brink of despair and depending on Dean's reply, Sam was ready to drag him off to a secure lock-up until he aborted the idea completely.

Luckily enough, Dean had responded positively to Sam's plea.  
::::::::::::::::::::::

"Never do that again!" he blurted out, causing Dean to glance over at him in confusion.  
"What?"

"Come up with idiotic ideas like that!"

Although Dean had no idea what his brother was referring to, Sam's pale face and strained expression told him that his brother needed reassurance, and Dean would give it, unconditionally.

"I won't," he replied.

Somehow the simple words calmed Sam's terror.

:  
"You okay?" Dean asked after a pause. "You want to talk about it?"

Shaking his head, Sam stared out the passenger window. "No, it's nothing, just…don't ever decide to go off and leave me, Dean. Not again, not ever."

Dean's hands gripped the driving wheel. He swallowed down the lump in his throat.

What was their future going to be? He could see nothing good coming for two messed up, co-dependent siblings like himself and Sam but he'd keep his doubts to himself.


End file.
